Preston
History A wealthy Rikan merchant had wanted more. She had it all, wealth, power, influence, lovers. But it was all beneath her. She searched for mouth which turned into years on how to surpass herself. Then in a small church gathering in the temple of Abadar where the priests invite merchants from all around to meet and greet, she found her answer. According to one of the regulars, there is a holy place where one can form a contract with Abadar himself, receiving his blessing in exchange for stipulations, usually of a societal nature. She immediately set out towards this endeavor, petitioning Abadar himself for a seed to continue her financial empire. After much work, most of which she did not mind, she succeeded in completing the contract and received her prize. Nine months later, she was blessed with a god born. At first she was ecstatic, giving her newborn son the best gold can buy, but as this child grew up, he was more and more starting to be a disappointment. The child was introverted, almost outright antisocial. This was very unfit for the merchant society that her mother wanted him to enter. He was also meticulous to a fault, to the point of being viewed as 'slow' by onlookers. She tried seeking help for her son with healers and sages, shamans and even witchdoctors, but her answer was always the same. "It is just how he is." After many years and many embarrassing social faux pas in the business, she decided she has had enough, and decided to cut losses and send him to a military academy. The academy was of course top notch, after all she would not have anyone spread rumors about her being cheap. It focuses on training their warriors to 'empty' ones emotions. Preston would fit in extremely well, being very quiet himself. He was taught a unique form of combat that blends magic with unarmed combat and small firearm training. He excelled at the academy graduating at the top of his class and giving his mother something to be proud of. Then he was thrust back into the social world his mother is involved in, and at first tried to cope with the pressures. But over time it became harder and harder for him to overcome his unease. One day, his mother calls Preston to her study, and presents him with an ornate box. "Open it, she says. It is my last present for you. You are unhappy here, I understand that now, and I am unhappy to have you work for me, seeing your wasted potential. It is time for you to depart, go into the world, and learn your place. Just..." she looks him in the eye, her throat slightly coarse, "You are an expensive investment, make sure you stay safe.". Preston did not have anything to say, he just flips open the box, inside on a velvet bed was a mithral revolver. He closes it again and whispers "Thank you" before leaving that mansion, perhaps forever. Appearance Preston is tall, and appears human, although slightly pale. The only telltale feature of his celestial bloodline is the dark irises of his eyes. Almost impossibly black, his constant stare is sometimes unnerving to those not used to such. He always presents himself with clean cut, brushed backed black hair clean shaven, and wearing tight fitting clothes of dull color that is easy to move in, usually also black. His limbs are long and lithe, and he seems to always walk with a slight stiffness to him. Personality Despite his outward appearance, Preston is just good at suppressing his emotions. He feels just like other people to, but empties his mind to not think about it, at least in front of people. He has learned this after many embarrassments he has caused his mother over his youth. He is awkward when he does not have a clear goal, often at a lost for words. Despite their relationship, he has strong feelings for his mother, which he does not know how to express. When in combat, he shuts out 'distractions' as he was taught and becomes an emotionless fighting 'machine'. Friends Mom(?) Enemies None yet. Aspirations Though he is extremely afraid, he wants to learn more about his own emotions and how to embrace them.